Femme Fatale Wrestling
Femme Fatale Wrestling is a virtual media company focused in all-women wrestling, founded and run by Samantha Star. The company has two headquarters; one in Los Angeles, California and one in New York City. FFW currently runs two bi-weekly shows, FFW Velocity and FFW Breaking Point, as well as timely PPVs, once every three or four regular show cycles. Historically, FFW is a reminiscent of the defunct promotion Elite Wrestling Champions (folded in early 2010). As a portrait of that, FFW features a large part of the former EWC female roster. Championships and Accomplishments in FFW Championships FFW has 7 Championship belts. These are the FFW Championship, FFW Evolution Championship, FFW Television Championship, FFW Unity Tag Team Championship, FFW Ultraviolence Championship,FFW No Surrender Championship, and FFW Future Shock Championship. Accomplishments FFW Has several accomplishments that can be achieved at various times of the year, with only one of them being an annual tournament. The first of these is the Future Shock tournament. In this, six "rookies" to the world of FFW compete in competitions which display their in-ring ability, charisma and general skill in competitions from tag team matches to karaoke. This has now run for six "seasons". The prize for each season varies from season to season The second of these is the Femme For All Tournament (or the F4A), in which eight of the top wrestlers in FFW compete to earn the right to become the Number One Contender to the FFW Championship, though the first tournament was to crown the inaugural champion. The third id the Pick Your Poison Ladder Match. This is an eight-person ladder match, in a similar style to Money In The Bank. The winner does not get a title match at any time of her choosing, however, but a match against an opponent of her choosing instead. The entrants in this are generally rookies looking to elevate themselves up the ladder. The final is the Chase for the Crown Tournament, which has happened twice. The prize of this varies from tournament to tournament, and the previous winners have become number one contenders to the Television and Evolution Championships. Pay-Per-Views FFW has pay per views every other month, after three or four show cycles of Breaking Point and Velocity (depending on how it works out), as its shows are bi-weekly (one per week, Breaking Point & Velocity on alternating weeks). Here is the forthcoming calendar of planned pay-per-view cards for the year of 2013. * January: Cold Blooded * March: Chaos Theory * May: Relentless * July: Unstoppable 4 * September: Sin and Sacrifice * November: Anarchy Apart from these, FFW also has the Byte This event, which is an Internet-only pay-per-view, of which all the income is given to a charity institution. These are typically broadcast on the "off" months of the regular Pay Per Views, and are much smaller in size (Due to the large number of roster members FFW has, they have more than ten matches on a card. Byte This typically has four or five). Current Roster Read main article: List of FFW Personnel Despite having two shows, FFW does not make a distinction between "brands". Therefore, all of the employees can participate in matches on both shows. What differs between the shows is the commentary team and general managing personnel. Velocity * General Manager: Mark Horton * Commentators: Alex Adonis and Leander Apollo Breaking Point * General Manager: Cody Kincaid (on leave);Amanda Saint (interim) * Commentators: Crazy Crazy Millar (CCM) and Mark Horton External links * http://www.femmefatalewrestling/ - Official Community Boards Category:Womens Federations